Vehicles are often equipped with one or more displays for various purposes, such as for projecting instant measurement, parameters of engine, and text or video contents. These displays may be mounted at central panel, dashboard, seat headrest, seat back, or ceiling of a vehicle. When an occupant would like to use a display, he may need to adjust it manually to have a favorite viewing angle. When he changes his position or posture, he may need to re-adjust the display to maintain his favorite viewing angle. For example, when an occupant reclines his seat during watching a video, he may need to tilt his head in an uncomfortable fashion or re-adjust the display to his favorite viewing angle.
When more than one occupant wants to watch contents on a display, the display may be maintained at its default display angle or be adjusted by one of them according to his personal judgment. However, sometimes the default display angle or the adjusted angle may not properly balance the viewing angles of all occupants. Also, whenever one of occupants reclines his seat, another adjustment may be necessary again. It would be desirable to provide a suitable viewing angle for either one or multiple occupants no matter how they rise and recline their seats without requiring manual adjustments.
The disclosed automatic display adjustment system is directed to mitigating or overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the prior art.